fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Levi
Levi is a playable character and a potential party member in Fear & Hunger: Termina. Lore Levi was born in Prehevil, located somewhere in the Eastern Union (going by the Cyrillic words seen on walls in Prehevil, it could be somewhere in Eastern Europa). Levi was sired by a drunken father and given birth to by a mother, who was in an abusive relationship with the mentioned drunkard. It seems to have gone on for a long while, considering Levi didn't have that much fond memories of the drunkard in question. One night though, after a heated argument between the two parental figures, the mother rushed into Levi's room, shut the door and held it there with all her might. It did little good to save her from the drunkard's wrath. Levi could either at this point, stand up to his father or pray to a God (praying to said God will make him have a pact with them for the rest of his life). She would die by the drunkard's hands, and the drunkard would continue to waste away, unable to care for the young Levi now. He was sent to the Prehevil orphanage. However, it didn't do Levi any much better considering the staff there treated the kids awfully and there were rumors circulating around the place on the occasional disappearance of orphans, leaving no trace on why they disappeared. Makes one wonder if it's one of the staff members... or perhaps a certain cat servant... He didn't stay there for long as the Eastern Union began 'recruiting' (conscription is more likely the answer), every able-bodied person to fight for the motherland, no matter their age. It essentially made Levi a child soldier, as he was only 13 at that time. He would specialize in either handguns, rifles, or trenchguns. Levi was an exceptional and capable soldier, despite his age. However, he started to become bitter and nihilistic as he kept on seeing kids his age and younger being dragged into the war and dying as cannon fodder the longer the war dragged on. As time went on, he was eventually given his own squadron of child soldiers that he was in charge of. He was given a mission that was basically suicidal and has little chance of success, as the upper echelons of the military didn't seem to think that their soldiers were humans with their own individuality. Just faceless men seen as expendable bodies. Levi would eventually grow tired of this cruel method of sending soldiers to their deaths just to stop the enemy and it seems the morale was cracking... In either choice of fulfilling this mission or not doing the mission, it took a toll on Levi's already diminishing psyche. It was at this point that Levi became addicted to opioids, eventually becoming addicted to the drug, mostly heroin, and having a dependence on such a drug. Levi could not stand for this anymore and wanted to desert, and he had to leave before the Eastern Union could punish him and court-martial him. Since he had nowhere left to go, he went back to the only place he knew that he called home: Prehevil. However, little did he know that he will play a part in a greater scheme by the Moon god, Rher, as one of Termina's contestants... Location and Recruitment Can be found west of the sacrifice altar for the new gods. After that he will run off to a nearby house in the next area, where he'll be shivering from withdrawal. Levi will join your party if you offer him heroin. Trivia * Levi's name comes from the name of the Israelite priestly tribe called the Levi. The name means attached, joining, or joined to in Hebrew. * Though another inspiration for the name could be from Levi Ackerman, from the Attack on Titan manga and anime series, considering both are soldiers (though one deserted and the other one is still in the Survey Corps.) and they look similar in a sense. * In some debug files he is addressed as "Mercenary" possibly leftover or reused code from the first game. * He may possess a Dominating soul, similar to D'arce as they both partook in wars or trained for them. * Or he might possess the Tormented Soul because of the horrors of the war he has been through and seen to, to the point that he becomes addicted to heroin as a form of coping with his PTSD. This is proven false as using a soulstone on his dead body yields an Endless Soul. Gallery Nayttokuva 2018-11-3 kello 17.15.24.png|Early concept art of Levi and The Journalist Category:Playable Character Category:Termina contestant Category:Termina Category:Termina characters Category:Recruitable Character Category:Characters